


Nightmares In The Darkness

by camshaft22



Category: SGA - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You should learn to love me, Evan. We’re stuck together forever.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares In The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [life not a dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/178018) by [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken). 



> This is a sequel to somehowunbroken's “life not a dream” Written with her permission. 
> 
> Warnings: Character death, rape, and coping

Evan sat at the table, feeling the constant buzz in the back of his mind. He betrayed no emotion as he ate the tasteless meat and vegetable combination that John had handed him. It had been months since his arrival and he knew he’d never like this place. Hell, he stopped feeling much after the battle and after he had spent that night with his master. There was no other way to describe the relationship between him and Sheppard. Evan was the Tool and Sheppard was the User.  He had expected to be used to it by now. For his stomach not to flipflop in terror every time they went back to the office and he was forced to suck off Sheppard, for his heart to stop pounding every time it started to get dark on this planet. He should be used to it now. Evan stopped being a human being once he met Sheppard. He just didn’t understand why he expected anything else.

No one bothered to notice that he didn’t interact, didn’t show anything, and kept to himself. He was Sheppard’s after all.

No one wanted to cross him, not their protector, not their fucking hero. That he got uncomfortable around other people. Sheppard seemed to enjoy seeing the slight traces that no one other than him would notice and constantly made him go to movie night, touching him possessively, lording over Evan’s every conversation and making Evan’s personality curl in more on himself. No one would ever notice him. He was just a tool. Everyone was just relieved and happy that John had someone to balance him. Evan wanted to laugh in their faces. No one was equal to Sheppard. No one. Sheppard ruled this place. Sure, Elizabeth Weir might be in charge, and he might concede to her wishes, but only when it pleased him. Evan also hated most of the people here. They didn’t notice when he limped slightly and wouldn’t notice if he said anything anyway. He was just a tool.

Sheppard rose up and immediately Evan was on his feet, looking down at the floor, not making eye contact as he felt the invisible leash pull him along. Sheppard was in another mood and Evan could feel it. The unmistakable terror was back as they went to his office and Sheppard took a seat. “Sit down, Evan,” he said blandly as Evan hurried to his desk, sitting down. “Apparently Earth is confused about how we do things. I want you to prepare a report telling them all about the good things about our soul bond. Lie if you have too.”

“Yes, Sir,” Evan told him emotionless, beginning as he lied his ass off, telling of the acceptance and how wonderful it was to have this soul bond, how it made him a better soldier and more useful to the expedition. He pulled so much shit out of his ass, it wasn’t funny. Evan worked on the report as Sheppard did his own paperwork. John used their emotional bond to send Evan feelings of amusement and dark joy, letting Evan know that John knew what he was actually feeling. Evan had never hated anyone more in his entire life and let him know.

“You should learn to love me, Evan. We’re stuck together forever.”

“I think the devil said the same thing once,” Evan told him before he could check himself.

John started laughing, bitter and loud. “Yeah. This would be a pretty awesome hell,” he told him, his eyes promising pain and suffering.

Evan clamped his lips shut before he could whimper, knowing what he was in for.  Sheppard nodded and started back to work.

***

Evan walked in front of Sheppard, heaviness to his steps as he walked forward. John put a hand around his neck. “Don’t act like this is death row. I’m not going to kill you… and we both know you can’t kill me.  You wouldn’t want to end up like Stackhouse.”

His mind flashed back to the funeral. Full Marine Honors, the whole thing. The young man died of a broken heart and no one could understand why the very thought of it made Evan’s stomach turn. He wondered if they were all like this. Forced by a superior partner and just what the Alterans were thinking, doing this to them and themselves. He hated them as well, wishing he could do something, anything never to feel this empty and full of fear. Evan might be emotionless to the outside world, but inwardly, he felt such fear and such choking hatred that he didn’t know how he kept waking up and doing this to himself.

Oh. That’s right. John Sheppard forced him.

John smirked as they entered their quarters. “Take off your clothes and lay on your stomach.”

Evan was already working on unzipping his jacket and peeling off his shirt, revealing the half-healed bruises across his back. He took off his pants as fingertip sized bruises highlighted his hips. John had a moment of wonder at Evan’s expense but quickly dismissed it, getting his dick hard. Evan hissed as he lay down, trembling slightly as John got close. To him, it was just another stress relief. To Evan, it was a violation, something that he never wanted, never asked for. He felt the lubed cock shove itself inside his barely prepared ass as John thrust, holding him down. He wouldn’t cry, he wouldn’t move, it was nothing, he wasn’t even here. Evan’s mind went blank as he took the abuse, only remotely feeling it as John took his pleasure and shuddered, shooting his come up his ass. Evan laid down as John cleaned him up and then laid down beside him.

Evan stared out blankly for a few hours before he returned and turned, facing the one that had hurt him so deeply. Sheppard slept soundly, used to the tossing and turning that Evan often did. Evan stared at him for a long time, knowing he only had one chance at this. He straddled John’s body and reached out, snapping his neck as he felt his own neck twist. Evan fell on top of him, his heart stopping as he smiled, finally free of Sheppard.

End


End file.
